To Hell and Back
by thedoctorharry
Summary: Beck and Jade go on a road trip. "I want to go to Hell." 'He knew his girlfriend had underlying psychological problems, but this was one thing he was not prepared to hear.


Beck Oliver wasn't completely surprised when his girlfriend sauntered through the door of his RV at 9:30 on a Wednesday night. It was two days before spring break, and he and Jade had planned on spending the entire week relaxing together. Beck assumed that she had come to give him the run down on her already-made activity schedule (because she couldn't have him hanging out with his friends, could she?), on which he knew most of the activities would not involve clothes. However, when he saw the look on her face and the glimmer in her eyes, he knew something was up.

Jade walked towards Beck with a spring in her step. She stopped in front of him, rocking back and forth on her feet, practically bouncing off the walls by Jade standards. Beck could only imagine what kind of pain she had inflicted to make her this happy without his doing.

"What's up?" Beck asked, looking at her quizzically.

" I want to go to Hell!" Jade burst out, nearly jumping up and down.  
>Beck just stared. He knew his girlfriend had underlying psychological problems, but this was one thing he was not prepared to hear.<p>

"You want to go to _Hell_" he repeated slowly, in case he had misheard Jade's request.

"Yeah!" she replied excitedly. " Hell, Michigan!"

"Wait," Beck said, thoroughly confused "You think Hell is in Michigan now? That's kind of offensive to people who live there..."

"No." Jade said, losing her happy edge "Hell is a town in Michigan. And I want to go there. For spring break."

"You want to go to Michigan during spring break? I mean, I guess we could...but why? Just why?" Beck said hesitantly, questioning his girlfriend's sanity.

"Well earlier my dad and I were fighting and he told me to go to hell, so why not make him happy for once? Plus," she said, wrapping an arm around his neck, "It'll just be you and me, no interruptions."

Beck couldn't help but smile at Jade, who was now staring at him with a pleading look in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his forehead against hers. "Yeah, we can go. Just-" Beck was cut off by Jade's lips against his. He felt her smile into the kiss before she pulled away.

"Hey, what the heck?" Beck chided playfully, slightly disappointed that she had broken away. Jade just smirked and pushed him towards the door.

"I'm so glad my girlfriend likes to kiss me and then kick me out of my own house" Beck said as Jade continued to push him out the door.

" You need to go make sure it's okay with your mom, so we can leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Do you really think she's going to let us leave tom-"

Beck was cut off by the door slamming behind him.

"Jade" he shouted. "Jade you should come with me!" Beck fumbled with the door, attempting to pry it out of Jade's firm grip.

"Why would I come with you?" Jade yelled through the door. "It's your mom!"

"It's your idea!" Beck yelled equally as loud. He managed to open the door enough to stick his foot in the crack, preventing Jade from holding it shut.

Jade rolled her eyes before swinging the door open all the way.

"Why won't you come with me?" Beck asked, pouting a tiny bit, so it was harder for her to be angry with him.

"Because..." Jade started, before trailing off, staring down at her feet.

"Because why?" Beck asked curiously. Jade looked awkward and uncomfortable, a rare sight.

"It's just that... your dad hates me. And he's going to be in there. And he's going to say no, because he hates me."

Beck chuckled, pushing a strand of hair behind Jade's ear.

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" Jade said, looking away from Beck.

"I'm not making fun of you. I just think it's kind of funny that you're afraid of going into my house and talking to my _mom._ Not my dad who, by the way, does not _hate_ you, but my nice mother."

Jade rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, fine, I'll come with you."

"Thanks babe." Beck said, pecking her on the cheek before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

Beck fumbled with the doorknob to his parent's home, attempting to wiggle the door open, when his mother came and opened the door.

"Need something?" she asked, smile playing her lips at the sight of the two teens on her doorstep. Beck knew his mom loved it when he came to visit, even if he was only living in the driveway.

Beck smiled warmly, hoping that if he showed her enough kindness, she would grant them their wish and allow them to take the trip to Michigan. "Hi Mom. Jade and I-" Beck tugged on her wrist, forcing her to stand next to him in the house. "Want to ask you a question."

"What is it sweetheart?" Mrs. Oliver asked as she walked further into the house, taking Beck and Jade with her.

" We were wondering... do you think it would be alright if Jade and I went on a road trip? To Michigan?"  
>tilted her head to the side quizzically. "Well... why do you want to go to Michigan?" she said slowly.<p>

"Jade wants to go to H-"

"Visit family" Jade interrupted, shooting Beck a look that said "shut up and let me handle this"

"You have family out there Jade? How nice."

"Yeah." Jade said flatly.

"So... can we leave tomorrow" Beck asked, pleading look in his eyes. Even though it seemed like one of Jade's crazy ideas that she came up with on a whim, Beck was intrigued and honestly, he wouldn't mind getting away from the rush of LA for a while.

"Don't you have school tomorrow? And Friday?"

"Well yeah," Beck said "but it's not like we're really doing anything, and we should get a head start on driving. I mean, if you're going to let us go."  
>Mrs. Oliver pondered for a moment before replying. "I suppose you can go if it's what you really want, and as long as you promise to be responsible and safe."<p>

Beck beamed at his mother, engulfing her in a quick hug before glancing over at Jade, who had a small smile on her face.

"So are you going to take the RV then?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Naah." Jade responded before Beck had the chance to.

"Are you going to stay in hotels the whole time...? Isn't that a bit expensive?"

"Well my dad payed me to stay out of the house, so he's funding this trip. Plus if we really needed to, we could just sleep in the backseat of Beck's car."  
>"Do you think you'll have enough room back there for the both of you?" Mrs. Oliver asked skeptically.<p>

"Oh I _know_ there's enough room." Jade replied, slight smirk crossing her features.

Beck shot Jade a horrified glance, but she just smirked even wider. He turned back to his mother, hoping she would ignore Jade's last comment.

"Anyways, thanks mom." Beck said smiling. "We should probably get going though, if we want to get up early and leave."

Beck gave his mother another small hug before Jade grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New story yay! I thought of this idea forever ago, and props to my lovely best friend ****Brigid for giving me the idea for a road trip to Hell. Anyways, I hope you like it, but even if you don't, REVIEW. Please. I'll give you your own Rainbow Dash (:**


End file.
